1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiuse hinge assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a reversible hinge assembly which is particularly suited for use with "A"-frame display signs.
2. Background of the Invention
"A"-frame display signs are in common use in such areas as real estate display notices, store front displays and the like. Most commonly, the display panels must be removed from the unit or must be unbolted to reverse the display.
In Kraft, U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,863, a blackboard is disclosed which is hinged to allow for a horizontal swing of a plurality of blackboards. The hinges are affixed to a wall and comprise multiple hinge arms for holding the blackboards.
In Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,579, a blackboard is disclosed which is made up of a plurality of backboard panels which are connected by a hinge to a support.
In Kraft, U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,863, hinges similar to those disclosed in Johnson et al are disclosed.
While such hinges are known in the art, they fall short of providing the functionality required for "A"-frame display sign and other applications.